Shelter From The Storm
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Set towards the end of season 2. Reid is having withdrawls and fighting his addiction. One late night Morgan finds Reid standing in front of his door, not knowing where else to go. Will Morgan be able to help him?


**With all these fics I have going this'll probably be a one shot, unless you guys want more. This is gonna take place towards the end of season 2.**

It was late in the evening and Morgan had settled down to watch some football that he had taped. They had just finished a rather gruelling case and it was good to be back. What he wasn't expecting as a knock at the door at midnight. He frowned, a little suspicious and a little curious as he opened the door.

There stood Reid, shivering from the cold and looking more than a little miserable. Despite the shivers that ran through the kid's body he saw that Reid had been sweating. It was also clear the young man had been crying.

"Reid? What the hell?" Morgan's voice sounded scared, really scared.

"I'm a bit of a mess right now, M...Morgan," stammered Reid. "I didn't know where else to go."

"Please, come in." Morgan said quickly, relieved that Reid came to him and also scared about what Reid was going through. "Here sit."

Reid obeyed.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

Reid shook his head, feeling guilty for intruding. Morgan noticed his hands had slight tremors and sighed, having a suspicion on what was causing them.

"I'm sorrry...for coming so late..."

"No, Reid, I'm glad you did. You know I'm always here to help you man." Morgan looked at him with concerned eyes. He knew what a mess Reid had been since the Tobias situation and couldn't blame him.

"What made tonight worse than others?"

"The case," Reid mumbled as he stared at the floor. "Those kids being drugged by force just reminded me of...what happened to me."

Morgan slowly nodded. Reid tried to control his tremors.

"I've been fighting it..." he added. "The want to use drugs..It's not easy."

"No one is saying it is. And we all know how addicting Dilaudid is, and the doctor did say you will be experiencing withdrawl symptoms for a while."

Reid nodded and didn't say anything. Damn it, he wished he could quit shaking.

"Are you sure you want to continue work?..."

"Yes!" Reid spoke louder than he intended too. "Sorry," he said at the shocked look on Morgan's face. "I just really need to be able to work right now. To remind myself I can still do this job, that I'm not weak."

Morgan shook his head.

"No one said you were weak, Reid. And no one thinks it. Hell I think any of us would be just as messed up, if not more, after going through what you went through. I mean even Hotch would be messed up, and so would Gideon, and I would too. I've wondered how I would be after something like that and I'd probably be worse than you."

"I doubt that," said Reid softly.

"No I'm serious man, you've shown a lot of strenght in still being able to go back to work, to act like everything's normal."

"That just means I'm a good actor, doesn't mean I'm not weak."

Morgan sighed. It was clear that Reid was stubborn and wanted to think he was weak, even if he wasn't. That for some reason he felt like he should have handled the situation differently.

"Reid, you were held at gunpoint and you still refused to betray your team. You were willing to die to save us. That's not a coward, that's a hero."

Reid bit his lip.

"It's gonna be a while before I can believe any of this, Morgan."

Morgan nodded.

"I know. Here, let me get you some tea to calm your nerves."

Reid nodded and watched as Morgan set the tea up.

"I thought about using...tonight...it was really bad."

Reid didn't tell Morgan about the bottles of dilaudid that he had hidden under a cushion.

Morgan was silent at first.

"What made you change your mind?"

"I...I don't know...I just felt like I had to get out of there and found myself taking the subway and wondering and wound up here."

Morgan nodded.

"I'm glad you came here instead of fighting this alone, Reid. Really that means a lot to me."

It was Reid's turn to nod.

"I'm not used to that," he added. "Asking for help."

"I've noticed," Morgan said with a slight chuckle as he waited for the water to boil.

"I remembered what you said on the plane, though. That I could talk to you about anything...I guess that's why I came here. I didn't want to bother Gideon or JJ or Emily or Hotch...I didn't want to bother you either but I remembered that line..."

"No I'm glad you came here and that line is true. I'll always be here for you, even if you just need someone to talk to, kid. You can always count on me."

Reid swallowed.

"Thanks," he whispered. "I'm not used to having...friends...people who care enough about me to want to help."

Morgan handed Reid the tea with sad eyes. How alone Reid must have been for most of his life. Barely anyone aware of what an amazing person the kid was. He winced when the shaking hands caused the tea to spill on Reid's skin. Reid cursed,clearly hating himself.

"Maybe you should let the tea cool," he suggested and Reid nodded. He stared at his hands.

"I'm pathetic."

"What? Reid no, you're not."

"I can't even control my hands right now."

"That's just a withdrawl symptom. That's too be expected. Look why don't you stay here tonight?"

"I...I don't have any of my stuff..."

"I'll share. I'm not letting you go back out there, not this time of the night."

"You're not my father," Reid said with a teasing tone. Morgan gave a sad smile.

"I know, that doesn't mean you don't need someone to take care of you. You've been taking care of other people's problems for far too long. Now it's our turn to take care of you."

"You...you won't tell the others?"

Morgan grabbed his hand to steady it.

"Whatever we talk about stays between you and me. I mean that. I really do."

Reid nodded.

"All right, I'll stay...and thanks."

"No Thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming to me when you were having problems. That really means a lot to me, Reid. More than you know."

Reid nodded. He had managed to finally finish the tea without spilling.

After tallking for a few minutes longer Morgan suggested that they go to bed.

"I'll sleep on the couch," Morgan volunteered.

"No you don't need to, this is your house..."Guild was pouring in Reid.

"I insist."

Morgan guided Reid to his room. Reid turned around.

"Thanks."

Morgan nodded.

"You're welcome." He closed the door and went to grab some blankets from the closet in the hallway and as he settled down on his couch he wondered if Reid would ever be like he was or if that innocence was taken from him forever.

**Should I continue or should this be a one shot? If I continue this'll be a very short fic, no more than 5 chapters **


End file.
